D
User pages are a sort of "home page" for users on the D&D Homebrewery Wiki. These pages can be used as a way to tell other people about yourself, as well as a functioning workspace, or just a way to express yourself as a user. The user page policy covers a few ground rules for user pages, as well as talk pages and signatures. User Page Rules As a contributor of this wiki, you must abide by the following rules for user pages: * Content - You may add whatever you want to your user page, as long as it does not violate this policy, any other rules, or any Wikia policies. * Image Hosting - D&D Homebrewery Wiki is NOT an image host. Please do not add images that have no use on this wiki. Images that are not attached to any page will be deleted without notice per Administrator fiat. (See: Image Policy) * Categories - You may add certain user-based categories to your user page such as the individual user category (e.g. Category:Joe Smith). * Talk Page Archiving - If you wish to remove the clutter from your Talk Page, those messages must be archived for historical purposes. This means archiving your messages and leaving a link at the top of the Talk Page, rather than removing it.(See How to Archive Messages) If you post something on your user page that violates any of this wiki's policies, then that content will be subject to removal. Music Players Any and all music players (e.g. youtube, Soundcloud, ect.) added to user pages must be clearly visible. Any attempts to hide the player through coding tricks will be reverted. Repeat offences will be dealt with in accordance with the Minor Offences heading of the Banning policy and your User Page may be locked. Editing Someone Else's User Page In general, editing someone else's user page is a practice that's highly discouraged. You have the ability to edit another user page, but that doesn't mean you should. Here are a few acceptable reasons for editing another person's user page: * To fix broken coding, templates, or images. * To replace or remove deleted images or templates. * To remove in-universe categories. * To remove content that violates WH40K Homebrew Wiki's policies. Edits to another person's user page that do not meet the above policies may be subject to removal. The edits above are also allowed on another person's Talk Page, when relevant. Signature The following are rules pertaining to the use of user signatures on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki: * You may only have one image in your signature. It should not be of excessive size, and cannot be an animated .GIF. * You must include your actual user name or most common name in your signature. * You may only include relevant links in your signature, such as your Talk Page, contributions, etc. * Signatures must not be of excessive length. Signatures that violate the above policy may be edited by an administrator to ensure that they follow the policies. Category:Policy